A Tangled Mess
by ShadowsGirl90
Summary: Ron likes someone who likes someone else. someone likes Harry who thinks he likes someone else. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Cho, and Malfoy are in one BIG tangled mess.


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were clamoring down the steps from the owlry. Harry and Ron were arguing about what to write about for their Transfiguration report.

"I really don't think an essay about turning buttons into paper clips will do you much good." Harry snorted at Ron's idea.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least it's something!" Ron turned away and felt his face turn red. Harry had recently done some research with Hermione in the library about how to turn a badger into a sword. That was a good project. In fact, it would be awesome. But something about Harry and Hermione doing research together made him fell- he didn't know, left out, or dumped. Maybe even jealous. He shook the feeling away. Lame, he thought. I am a real dork. He fingered the frayed edge of the stupid green shirt his mother had bought him.

"Oh, you two. Stop acting like children." Hermione looked at them and smirked. "Well, I have to go do some work in the library."

"We'll come." Harry said.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, honestly, you had better get moving if you want to finish that report of yours." She fluffed her hair and rushed down the last three steps.

Ron hid a smile. She said no to Harry, he rejoiced in his mind.

Hermione thought that it was foolish to argue over simple things. They are such kids, she laughed aloud. She was sitting in the library, waiting for someone. She and her partner that Snape assigned were doing research on a potion.

The door to the library opened and Draco stomped over.

"Listen, mudblood." He snarled dropping himself into his chair. "I am not here to listen to you yammer and tap about all the you know. Lets just finish the stupid project." He threw himsrlf into a chair beside her. She glared.

"Fine." She stood up. "There is a book that I need to get. Come help, Malfoy." She waked away on her toes. Away to the back section. The potions. He followed and they ducked behind a row of books.

"It should be here somewhere." She dug around for a while.

"Uh huh." Draco said. She pulled back from the stack. He was staring at her.

"What?" she said quietly.

"Oh, I don't know." He leaned forward.

Harry and Ron were scribbling out a five page essay that was due the next day. Ron spilled ink.

"Crap!" he yelled. He swabbed it off with his stupid green shirt. Harry stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm finished and going to bed." Harry said. Ron became furious. His fists clenched.

"Whatever. Ga'night." He mumbled, and resumed writing. The coomon room door swung open. Ginny walked in, holding a bag of candy.

"Lo, Ron." She plopped in the chair next to him.

"Go away." He stood up and walked out of the room.

As soon as he had left Hermione stumbled in and saw Ginny and the half written essay. She smiled at Ginny.

"Hello. I suppose Ron hasn't finished his report." Ginny laughed.

"Guess not. He just left."

"Well, actually, I was going to finish it. I just needed to go to the bathroom." Ron walked in. He saw Hermione and laughed. "Although I guess it wouldn't be any different if I didn't do it, it would be the same as always."

Hermione smiled.

Harry lay in his bed, writing to Sirius. He had gotten a feeling that Ron was upset with him. But why? He heard Hermione and Ginny and Ron talking downstairs. He felt like a loser. Harry drifted off to sleep dreaming about the most random things.

Ginny had snuck into the Great Hall and grabbed a handful of candy. Harry's favorite. She had planned to give it to Harry, but thought it would be suspicious to ask where he was at this late in the night. She laughed at a joke that Ron had told and then went up to bed. She fell asleep clutching the bag of sweets tightly.

It was morning when Hermione woke up. She felt groggy and dizzy, and especially guilty. She hadn't told Harry and Ron what had happened to her. She was sure that it would tear them apart. She knew that they would think that Draco had forced her to do it. But she had only just kissed him because she lost herself for one moment. It would never happen again. Never. And she didn't have to tell them. As long as they didn't ask specifically, Did you kiss Malfoy? She rubbed her eyes.

Hermione dressed in her robes and washed up and then met Harry and Ron in the Common Room. They walked to the Great Hall. Ginny trailed along.

Ginny felt some tears form in her throat. She felt the bitter lump. As the turned the corner she dumped the bag of candy and looked at her feet. When she looked up she saw Harry looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." She walked alongside Hermione, happy to be with a girl.


End file.
